Embodiments relate to a device for the non-destructive ultrasound testing of workpieces, in particular an ultrasonic test probe on which an input unit is disposed that is configured for transmitting control commands from a user to an electronic control unit.
The use of pulsed ultrasonic signals for the non-destructive testing of workpieces has been known for years from a variety of methods in material testing. Generally, an ultrasonic test probe is coupled to the test piece using a couplant, generally water or gel. The ultrasonic test probe comprises an ultrasonic transducer that is suitable for generating ultrasonic signals and transmit them into the workpiece to be tested. They are at least partially reflected both on the boundary surfaces of the workpiece and on internal defects (e.g. cracks, pipes, inhomogeneities in the material, etc.) and can be detected by an ultrasonic transducer working as a receiver. In the pulse-echo method, the ultrasonic transducer is suitable to be used both as a transmitter as well as a receiver. In inspections according to the transsonification principle, a second ultrasonic transducer serves as a receiver disposed on the workpiece to be tested at a distance from the first ultrasonic transducer. The ultrasonic test probe is selected depending on the geometry, the other properties of the workpiece to be inspected and the testing task.
The inspected testing region can be changed both by mechanical movement and the arrangement of ultrasonic test probes as well as by changing the ultrasound parameters of the ultrasonic signals coupled into the workpiece, if phased-array test probes with phase-accurately controllable transducer segments are used.
The receiver converts the received ultrasonic signals into electrical signals. The electrical signals are then processed, for example amplified or/and filtered, and can be displayed by means of an imaging unit. The sound propagation of the coupled-in ultrasonic signals in the workpiece depends on the material and the ultrasound parameters, such as transmission/reception aperture, insonification angle and focusing depth of the transmitted ultrasonic signals in the workpiece. Depending on what the ultrasonic signals are reflected by, for example by a boundary surface of the workpiece or a flaw within the workpiece (pipe, inhomogeneity in the material, crack), the received ultrasonic signals differ from each other. The position of a flaw can be determined from the transit-time difference between the transmission of the ultrasonic signals and the reception of the reflected ultrasonic signals. The amplitude of the received ultrasonic signals permits drawing conclusions as to the size and the type of the detected flaw. Furthermore, the received ultrasonic signals depend heavily on the orientation and the distance of the flaw relative to the ultrasonic test probe.
In order to be able to give as comprehensive an evaluation as possible of the workpiece to be tested, it may be beneficial if it is possible to process the received ultrasonic signals, for example by the possibility of changing their graphical representation or by amplifying or filtering the received ultrasonic signals. Furthermore, it may be beneficial to perform several inspections with different ultrasound parameters. In most cases, reacting to deviating geometries or other difficulties on-site is troublesome and time-consuming. Possibly, the different ultrasonic test probes have to be attached to the workpiece in order to obtain an optimum result.
DE 102007015746 A1 discloses a device for the non-destructive ultrasound testing with a control unit configured as a “stand-alone” ultrasonic testing device, which is configured for communication with the ultrasonic transducer, is able to graphically display received ultrasonic signals, and has various operating elements. With the operating elements of the ultrasonic testing device, both the ultrasound parameters can be varied and the received ultrasonic signals processed. Depending on the workpiece to be inspected and the local conditions, handling of such a “stand-alone” ultrasonic testing device may be disadvantageous. Usually, it is necessary for the ultrasonic test probe to be guided by a user on the workpiece to be tested. Thus, having to execute inputs on an ultrasonic testing device using the other hand is inconvenient.
Embodiments are based on the object of providing a device and a method for the non-destructive ultrasound testing of workpieces that are easier for a user to handle.
This object is achieved by means of a device and a method as disclosed herein. Other advantages and features are apparent the exemplary embodiments described below, which are to be understood as illustrative, and not as limiting.